


按摩店不相信眼泪

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 按摩店不相信眼泪，江浙沪不相信邮费
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 4





	按摩店不相信眼泪

2019年8月9日，周五，天气晴，优奈按摩店遭遇了开店以来最大的危机。

这个危机比他们老板每天早上逼他们在店门口用东北话和广东话双语齐下大喊“必须的必”的情况还要严重——他们的首席按摩师嘉某羿喝多了。

按理说喝多就喝多，红的白的啤的洋的全都来一通才算真男人，只要不把店给砸了也没什么大不了——就算真的把店给砸了，他们老板财大气粗，最多扣半个月工资，无妨。

关键就在于，他们老板李某翰跟首席按摩师嘉某羿有一腿，这是人尽皆知又心照不宣的秘密，所以也只会扣他们的工资而不会扣嘉羿工资——这还了得？人生在世，命可以不要，钱该赚的还是得赚。

然后大家终于知道店规里那条奇奇怪怪的“不许让黄嘉新喝酒，含酒精的饮料也不行”是为什么了。

只见嘉羿不知道从哪里掏出来墨镜，裹着店里的浴袍把自己包成一个瘦粽子，这会正不知天高地厚地拉着同事夏某宇胡言乱语：“美女，需要盲人帅哥按摩吗？”

冷若冰霜夏瀚宇面无表情地甩他一记眼刀，如果不是忌惮李汶翰可能会断了自己的西瓜夜宵供应，他或许会把嘉羿的眼珠子挖下来：“美女你个头，老子掏出来比你大。”

当然嘉羿会反应迅速地做出没有必要的回击：“嚯，你怎么知道你比我大？要不要来比比？”

总会有理智的人比如9号按摩师何某希制止他们搞颜色，并且人美心善地开始缓和同事关系：“兄弟一场，不至于，不至于。我们这是正经的按摩店。”

那边4号按摩师管某栎跟8号按摩师陈某维积极交流观察心得：“但凡多几粒花生米，也不至于醉成这样。”

眼看嘉羿和夏瀚宇真的要互相掏枪来一场男人之间的battle了，陈宥维赶紧给老板发微信求救，五分钟后收到老板姗姗来迟的回复，告知正在和另外三个员工打麻将中，勿扰。

后果就是，李汶翰到达战场的时候，他的五位按摩师已经全部阵亡了。

陈宥维和夏瀚宇还算比较正常，戴着嘉羿同款墨镜，双颊印两抹仿若打了十斤腮红的红晕，冷静地盘腿坐在地上玩小猫钓鱼。何昶希四仰八叉地躺在旁边睡觉，周围散落一地酒瓶，嘴里还念念有词：“希希是猛男……希希是猛男！”管栎带着膜还有一半没揭下来的墨镜，闭眼掐指一算，无情地打碎他不切实际的梦境：“你不是猛男，何伟才是猛男。”

“几个菜啊，喝成这样？”李汶翰艰难地从酒瓶里找到落脚点，拍拍俄罗斯猛男的脸，“醒醒，该搬砖了。”

下一秒猝不及防被人从后面偷袭，始作俑者醉得走不动路，兀自抱着他嘿嘿傻笑：“你叫我呀？”

李汶翰头顶缓缓冒出一个“？”，嘉羿蹭蹭他的后颈，继续大言不惭：“哎呀，大家都在呢，叫我新新干什么，多不好意思啊。”

何昶希闻言垂死病中惊坐起，擅自代表所有人说：“大家不在。”

李汶翰在心底默念三遍不和酒鬼计较，尽量心平气和地戳穿嘉羿貌似体面外表下不堪的真相：“黄嘉新，你墨镜都戴反了。”

“王炸！”夏瀚宇摆摆手，酒壮怂人胆，他这会飘得不行，何况还有王炸加持，便更嘚瑟了，甚至敢嘲笑老板，“这是潮流，你不懂，土鳖。”

嘉羿给他比个赞，找到同类实属不易，于是开始诚信商业互吹：“宇少，你很有眼光。”

夏瀚宇也抱拳回礼：“多谢夸奖，羿少。”

被怀疑审美的李汶翰很生气，正要撸起袖子把这两人打包揍一顿，却听得他最成熟稳重的按摩师陈宥维一本正经地说：“夏瀚宇，我们这是小猫钓鱼，不是斗地主，王炸是没有用的。”

然后陈宥维呼啦甩下一堆牌，神色十分轻蔑：“六个尖。我的炸弹比你大。”

太奢侈了，太特么奢侈了，小猫钓鱼还要两副牌，李汶翰唾弃了一下他俩这铺张浪费的行为，这边嘉羿还在坚持不懈地要跟他调情：“墨镜反戴，谁也不爱——除了你。额滴天额滴地，额滴生命之光李汶翰！”

李汶翰很冷酷地贯彻上班时间不谈恋爱的准则：“知道了，下一个。”

“下一个还是我。”嘉羿露出一个真诚中夹杂着一丝傻气的笑，拿出自己为数不多的才艺挽留李汶翰，“这样，我给你唱个《老鼠爱大米》吧~”

只见他不知道从哪里掏出来一个皮卡丘挂件，一边逗弄李汶翰一边放声高歌：“我爱你，爱着你，就像老鼠爱大米……李汶翰，老子爱你！”

宇少百忙之中抽空对他曾经的盟友羿少进行打击：“我们是直男，我们不吃你那一套！”

管栎已经加入维少和宇少的豪华斗地主阵营，但依旧腾出一只手来掐指故弄玄虚：“谁是老鼠？谁是大米？嘉羿你在内涵什么？”

双标如李汶翰及时护短：“这位朋友，你先把你眼镜上的膜撕一下。”

春宵苦昼短，人生就是要及时行乐，何况周五人心浮躁得很，员工们早已吹响了放假的胜利号角，因此李汶翰临时决定提前下班，按摩店欢呼雀跃好一会，何昶希临走前还抓住嘉羿的手感激涕零半天：“谢谢谢谢，以后多喝点酒。”

李汶翰费尽九牛二虎之力把嘉羿扛回楼上自己的房间，这个酒鬼沉得要死，还要在他耳边鬼哭狼嚎唱今年的十大劲爆热门广场舞金曲TOP1：“Supa dupa like a bomba, supa dupa like a bomba! Wow! Wow! Wow! Supa dupa like a bomba, supa dupa like a bomba! Wow! Wow!……”

草拟吗的黄嘉新，我这都不把你丢下，我对你还真是真爱啊。李汶翰自我感动好一会，然后随便把嘉羿往床上一丢，嘉羿抱着李汶翰床上的柴犬玩偶滚了两圈，大吼一声：“我要酒后乱性了！瓦坎达forever！”

李汶翰一本《优奈按摩店员工守则》糊他脸上：“胆子肥了啊还敢搞酒后乱性，我看你直接酒后变性吧。”

“你说我帅不帅？”嘉羿把那本全是李汶翰养的猫狗的写真照片的员工守则扔到一旁，自信地打了个响指比V，“我这么刷气，还器大活好，你跟我睡觉，好处大大的。”

李汶翰一个字终结他的幻想：“丑。”

可惜嘉羿丝毫没有被打击到，反而盲目乐观道：“没关系。长得丑，活得久，长得帅，老得快。你的好友黄嘉新向你发送一起睡觉的邀请，请问你是接受呢还是接受呢还是接受呢？”

嘉羿掀开被角，一双明亮的大眼睛眼巴巴地望着李汶翰，企图用自己的诚心诚意打动李汶翰，但李汶翰毕竟能当上老板是有道理的，李汶翰不为所动，并且耐心地哄：“黄嘉新，你醉了，乖乖睡觉，明天还要给客人按摩呢。”

可嘉羿还是听出来了，李汶翰把他当小孩哄，就不高兴了，扯着嗓子证明自己的清白：“我没醉！”

“那你给我算个数学题看看。”李汶翰耐心告罄，拿出自己早就准备好的杀手锏刁难道，“好好算，UNINE成员数乘以火箭少女成员数减去沙漠五子成员数的结果再乘以SHE成员数，最后等于多少？”

嘉羿：“……”他努力拿手在空中比划半天，无果，最后憋屈地憋出来一句：“你老整这么复杂。”

却见李汶翰默默上床躺下，夺过嘉羿手里的柴犬玩偶手动分开一道楚河汉界：“你给我老实点，不许越界。快点睡，明天早起给客人按摩。”

嘉羿委委屈屈地睡下了，躲在被窝里天人交战——机会难得，现在不上何时上？黄嘉新你是男人就直接上！嘉羿给自己气打到一半，又猛地睁开眼睛从床上坐起来。

“你还想怎样？”李汶翰闭着眼睛认真敷衍他，“最多只允许你再唱一首《Like A Gentleman》啊，多的不行了。”

“不对啊，明天周六我们放假啊，给哪个客人按摩？”嘉羿挠挠他聪明的小脑袋，似懂非懂。

“我。”李汶翰说，“给我来点特殊服务。”

嘉羿酒意散完了，十分上道地听懂了李汶翰话里的暗示，笑嘻嘻地扑上去：“特殊服务还要等到明天呀？”


End file.
